


Quick Sand.

by TeaLovingTooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Boys In Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, I forgot to write the kiss scene. Oops., Literally Don't Know What To Tag This With, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 03:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11153205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime was all of Oikawa Tooru's firsts. First friend. First fist fight opponent. First sleepover. First time trying tofu. First time someone had to clean up his vomit after he tried tofu. First crush. First kiss. First boyfriend. First time having sex of any kind. First person who was everything Tooru would ever need. Iwaizumi Hajime was the first and only person Oikawa Tooru would ever love.





	Quick Sand.

The walk back to their houses was silent, aside from the sound of barely hidden sniffles from the brunette. 

Though their hands were tightly clasped together, they felt so far apart, probably a side effect from what was to come. They were scared, too scared to let go, but alas, they both knew they'd have to. 

The moon was high in the sky, shining down upon them in a way that would have been a lot more beautiful if not for the fact that he was crying and he was close to doing the same. His skin was pale, pale streaks of natural light brown shooting around the rest of the dark ones.

In that moment, Hajime doesn't think he's ever loved Tooru more. The taller man had lifted up his hand, balled into a fist and rubbed furiously at his eyes, a sight Hajime had grown accustomed to, but for the first time... those tears looked absolutely genuine and that notion scared him. 

In the eighteen years they had known each other, Hajime had seen Tooru cry at least a hundred times, though they'd never looked as real as this. This was real. This was happening. They were leaving. 

High school had passed just as quickly as it had come, ending in a bittersweet way that had brought him to tears. Maybe it was the fact that they were attending different universities or the fact that they wouldn't be neighbours anymore, perhaps even both, that made him cry. Or maybe it was the fact that they'd have something that wasn't quite the same as it was. 

Their relationship. Tooru feared for their relationship. In logic, he knew that Hajime would never cheat on him, or do anything to hurt him, but that didn't mean that in the next four years, he'd love Tooru the same as he did now. The fear was justified, because between those four years, they'd have to be content with short visits on the weekends and video calls that left Tooru feeling empty from the lack of touch and warmth that typically accompanied the voice that stuck, even in his dreams. 

Maybe that was why he was crying. No, not maybe. That fear is why Tooru is crying. He's scared to let go, scared that if he does, his boyfriend will let go forever. He can't possibly know that Hajime is feeling the same horrible doubts and fears, because the two were less talk than they were action. They didn't know how to say it. 

The walk back to their houses was silent, aside from the sound of barely hidden sniffles from the brunette. 

Though their hands were tightly clasped together, they felt so far apart, probably a side effect from what was to come. They were scared, too scared to let go, but alas, they both knew they'd have to. 

The moon was high in the sky, shining down upon them in a way that would have been a lot more beautiful if not for the fact that he was crying and he was close to doing the same. His skin was pale, pale streaks of natural light brown shooting around the rest of the dark ones.

In that moment, Hajime doesn't think he's ever loved Tooru more. The taller man had lifted up his hand, balled into a fist and rubbed furiously at his eyes, a sight Hajime had grown accustomed to, but for the first time... those tears looked absolutely genuine and that notion scared him. 

In the eighteen years they had known each other, Hajime had seen Tooru cry at least a hundred times, though they'd never looked as real as this. This was real. This was happening. They were leaving. 

High school had passed just as quickly as it had come, ending in a bittersweet way that had brought him to tears. Maybe it was the fact that they were attending different universities or the fact that they wouldn't be neighbours anymore, perhaps even both, that made him cry. Or maybe it was the fact that they'd have something that wasn't quite the same as it was. 

Their relationship. Tooru feared for their relationship. In logic, he knew that Hajime would never cheat on him, or do anything to hurt him, but that didn't mean that in the next four years, he'd love Tooru the same as he did now. The fear was justified, because between those four years, they'd have to be content with short visits on the weekends and video calls that left Tooru feeling empty from the lack of touch and warmth that typically accompanied the voice that stuck, even in his dreams. 

Maybe that was why he was crying. No, not maybe. That fear is why Tooru is crying. He's scared to let go, scared that if he does, his boyfriend will let go forever. He can't possibly know that Hajime is feeling the same horrible doubts and fears, because the two were less talk than they were action. They didn't know how to say it. 

Iwaizumi Hajime was all of Oikawa Tooru's firsts. First friend. First fist fight opponent. First sleepover. First time trying tofu. First time someone had to clean up his vomit after he tried tofu. First crush. First kiss. First boyfriend. First time having sex of any kind. First person who was everything Tooru would ever need. Iwaizumi Hajime was the first and only person Oikawa Tooru would ever love. 

So why was fate so cruel? Why had Tooru's mother accidentally left his application to that university in the car when she dropped the rest off at the post office? Why hadn't he checked himself to make sure it hadn't gotten lost? When he realized what happened, why didn't he go to the admissions office of said university and plead for acceptance? Why did he have to stop being beside Hajime all of the time? Why did it hurt so fucking badly?

"Tooru..."

"W-What..?" He spoke through a sob.

"We're home..." Tooru could hear the way Hajime's words were clipped, they way he was trying to make it sound like all of their other goodbyes. 

"Oh... ok..." Tooru turned around, refusing to look at his boyfriend, opting to just go inside and curl up in his bed, crying into his pillow as he pulls on the hoodie Hajime gave him on their last date when he got cold. 

"Tooru, wait..." Hajime pulled him back, looking him in the eyes, falling in love all over again when he saw the milky brown and caramel eyes full of tears. He pulled the younger in for a hug, releasing a distressed sound when Tooru sobs, burying his face in the tan neck. "Tooru, please... don't cry... you'll make me cry too, dammit..."

"I-I can't do this, Ha-Hajime..." 

"What can't you do...?" He pleaded for the answer, hoping it'd be the same as he'd been thinking for the past two months. 

"I... Hajime, I'm scared! I-I can't do this without you..." He wailed, the words making tears fall from Hajime's green orbs as he tightened his grip on Tooru's waist. "I need you beside me... I-I don't... GOD DAMMIT! Why is this happening to us!?"

"Shh, baby, shh..." He begged, needing to be strong for them both and if Tooru got upset to the point of yelling swears in front of their houses, Hajime would fall even further apart. "Please, Tooru...! Stop crying!"

"You are too!" The two fell slack, knees hitting the grass below them and Hajime thanked himself for forcing Tooru to wear that knee brace earlier when he didn't hear a grunt or groan. 

"This sucks..." Hajime whispered, a wrecked laugh coming from his lips as he buried his face in Tooru's hair. 

"T-This does indeed fucking suck..."

He steeled himself, backing up so he could look Tooru in the eyes. "No matter what... promise you'll come home every holiday."

"W-What...?"

"Come home." He growled. "Every single holiday. Even the American ones. Come home on Saint Patricks Day, Valentines Day, White Day, Easter, the Fourth Of July, Memorial Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas...! Just fucking promise you'll come home!"

"W-Why...?"

"Because! I need excuses to see you in every month of every year until we're done with university! I need the assurance that there will be times where I can just wake up, get on a train and see your face and hug you and kiss you until we end up crying, but goddamn! I need you there to do it!"

"H-Hajime..." Tooru smiled fondly, more tears pouring as he looked into those eyes. It is so uncharacteristic, seeing Hajime fall into a sappy charade of pleading but when he   
time trying tofu. First time someone had to clean up his vomit after he tried tofu. First crush. First kiss. First boyfriend. First time having sex of any kind. First person who was everything Tooru would ever need. Iwaizumi Hajime was the first and only person Oikawa Tooru would ever love. 

So why was fate so cruel? Why had Tooru's mother accidentally left his application to that university in the car when she dropped the rest off at the post office? Why hadn't he checked himself to make sure it hadn't gotten lost? When he realized what happened, why didn't he go to the admissions office of said university and plead for acceptance? Why did he have to stop being beside Hajime all of the time? Why did it hurt so fucking badly?

"Tooru..."

"W-What..?" He spoke through a sob.

"We're home..." Tooru could hear the way Hajime's words were clipped, they way he was trying to make it sound like all of their other goodbyes. 

"Oh... ok..." Tooru turned around, refusing to look at his boyfriend, opting to just go inside and curl up in his bed, crying into his pillow as he pulls on the hoodie Hajime gave him on their last date when he got cold. 

"Tooru, wait..." Hajime pulled him back, looking him in the eyes, falling in love all over again when he saw the milky brown and caramel eyes full of tears. He pulled the younger in for a hug, releasing a distressed sound when Tooru sobs, burying his face in the tan neck. "Tooru, please... don't cry... you'll make me cry too, dammit..."

"I-I can't do this, Ha-Hajime..." 

"What can't you do...?" He pleaded for the answer, hoping it'd be the same as he'd been thinking for the past two months. 

"I... Hajime, I'm scared! I-I can't do this without you..." He wailed, the words making tears fall from Hajime's green orbs as he tightened his grip on Tooru's waist. "I need you beside me... I-I don't... GOD DAMMIT! Why is this happening to us!?"

"Shh, baby, shh..." He begged, needing to be strong for them both and if Tooru got upset to the point of yelling swears in front of their houses, Hajime would fall even further apart. "Please, Tooru...! Stop crying!"

"You are too!" The two fell slack, knees hitting the grass below them and Hajime thanked himself for forcing Tooru to wear that knee brace earlier when he didn't hear a grunt or groan. 

"This sucks..." Hajime whispered, a wrecked laugh coming from his lips as he buried his face in Tooru's hair. 

"T-This does indeed fucking suck..."

He steeled himself, backing up so he could look Tooru in the eyes. "No matter what... promise you'll come home every holiday."

"W-What...?"

"Come home." He growled. "Every single holiday. Even the American ones. Come home on Saint Patricks Day, Valentines Day, White Day, Easter, the Fourth Of July, Memorial Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas...! Just fucking promise you'll come home!"

"W-Why...?"

"Because! I need excuses to see you in every month of every year until we're done with university! I need the assurance that there will be times where I can just wake up, get on a train and see your face and hug you and kiss you until we end up crying, but goddamn! I need you there to do it!"

"H-Hajime..." Tooru smiled fondly, more tears pouring as he looked into those eyes. It is so uncharacteristic, seeing Hajime fall into a sappy charade of pleading but when he did, Tooru doesn't know if he's ever loved him more. "Ok..."

"W-What?"

"I... I'll come home... Or I'll come to see you..."

That day had been amazing, filled with friends and loved ones as they finished a big part of their lives. The evening had been quiet, the realization of what was going to happen setting in hard and quick, kind of like quick sand, a slow affair that speed up if you struggled. But the night... the night was hard for a while before it dissolved into a plethora of emotions that they hadn't known they could feel, but one of those emotions was obvious. 

Never ending love.

**Author's Note:**

> I miss you, babe. So much.


End file.
